liberapediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Ann Coulter
Ann Coulter is a respected author, devout Christian, right wing pundit and she wants Jews "to be perfected". She's one of those who imagine that Jews become perfected if they convert to Christianity. Now doesn't Christianity teach that no human being is perfect you silly girl. Here's You Tube of Anne Coulter being silly. She rose to international attention after she viciously attacked Al Gore. Coulter is considered by many to be a right wing nut job when it is more likely that Coulter has no political affiliation and is just a cold hearted bitch seeking attention and will say the most outrageous things that come to her mind to get that. . She released several books, dependent on her new fame for book sales, exposing liberalism for the evil it was, and her books were taken very, very, very serious by everyone! No one took it more serious then the people at Fox News, who brought Coulter back as a frequent guest on the channel, soon making it apparent Coulter might be banging one of the producers to get this much time devoted to her. Ann is the self proclaimed Liberal hating, Jew fixing, Frog eating, gay hating Knight of Truth, who has proposed some wacky and thoughtful concepts like Invading Canada and Bombing the entire Middle East, and has insisted that she wants to 'fix' Jews and that the 9/11 widows should stop profiting off of their husbands death, much unlike the Bush Administration who is allowed to use the deaths of the men to go to War. It is widely believed that Ann Coulter is actually a transvestite, due in part to her obvious Adam's apple. Ann is crazy 4aiHbUplz3k&fmt=18 Biography Ann Coulter, A self-described Fascist, was born in 1745 1865 1926 1961 to her loving father Adolf Hitler and mother Eva Braun (which is weird because she apparently married hitler recently, after a brief affair with satan http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VQuHBZXCcsc). Upon seeing the evil he had just brought into the world, God attempted suicide. Coulter's life in Nazi Germany is what shaped her views today. It is even believed that at the age of six she was the brief Commandant at the Auschwitz concentration camp. After the defeat of the Axis nations, Coulter moved to France where she became a porn star to make a living. Coulter was forced to move to the United States though, to escape capture and to avoid the Nuremberg Trials. In the United States, land of the free, she realized she had found the perfect place to let her hate and bigotry fester. She left the porn industry and briefly became a member of the KKK in order to sort out her hatred. It was at this point in her life that Ann Coulter realized she hated everything. Every last part of her soul was dark and she no longer cared for living things. She would go out into the woods and murder baby animals for pleasure. So she vowed to herself that she would, in fact, spread her bigotry across America. So thus Coulter created a master plan in order to gain influence in America. At first she took a box, placed it on every street corner, stood on it and started shouting and screaming every racist and mean spirited thing she could think of. Rupert Murdoch discovered Ann one day while she was screaming and knew s(he) would be a perfect pundit on Fox News. Coulter eagerly accepted the job, and she brought her box to New York where she stood on it in the studio and ranted at the cameras for two hours straight. Appealing to the dumb ass bigot audience Fox News usually has, she became an overnight success. Coulter then decided to write several books about her cold heart, and they became instant best sellers. Liberals then started to 'unfairly' assassinate her character after she suggested all she wanted to do was 'perfect' the Jewish population. Coulter had many plans for the Jews of America. She had outlined plans in which to round up all the Jews and put them into 'Happy Camps' where they will learn all about the wonders of Jesus. She extended her plan to also include Liberals, Atheists, Hindus, Homosexuals, Muslims, French and French Canadians and basically anyone not exactly like her. Coulter began a feud with John Edwards after Edwards had the nerve to be too liberal for Coulter's liking, so in response she so wittily called him a Faggot. After being chewed out by Edwards' wife on Chris Matthews Hard Ball on MSNBC (A show about Chris Matthew hitting people with his balls of steel), Coulter prayed to Satan for guidance. He came to Coulter in a dream and after anally raping her, gave her dark powers. With these dark powers Ann became more of a bitch than ever and personally ripped Keith Olbermann's eyes out, fire bombed the New York post and blew California right off the map. Mental Health Coulter has been certified as completely insane, although there are points of view that this is actually a cover up for her evilness. Some say she is both evil and insane. Or quite possibly the best parody of all time. Common Nicknames for Ann Coulter *Coultergiest *Rush Limette *Mann Coulter *Beltway Barbie *Cuckoo Coulter *Ann Coltrear *Ann Cunter *That Conservative Female Douche *C*nt *Jew Perfecter *Man-Hands See also *Conservative Intellectualism Category: People Category: Right-wing Activists Category:Conservative Deceit Category:Conservative propagandists Category:Conservatives Category:Things Liberals hate Category: Stupidity